The present invention is related to the field of aircraft parts, more especially to aircraft rear structures.
Several solutions are known for the arrangement of the elements comprised in the aircraft rear zone, in particular, for the arrangement of the vertical stabilizer to the fuselage.
This joint must suit all the dynamic requirements that aircraft usually undergo, including the shear forces due to the aerodynamic load generated in the vertical stabilizer, which is usually attached by one of its ends to a zone in the upper part of the fuselage.
In the aircraft known in the state of art, this attachment is carried out by means of a group of fittings which are arranged on an upper shell structure placed in the fuselage.
The shell structure is in turn attached to several frames of the fuselage, and therefore the loads generated in the fittings are transmitted to the main structure of the aircraft.
This way of attachment has been used in aircraft for decades, but means a weight addition to the fuselage structure, due to the security standards that must be met, and due to the fact that fittings usually work on shear, and need to be bigger and stronger to bear these loads.